Kuroko's First Light
by Jester.Musica
Summary: Seirin V.S. Generation of Miracles... wait Kuroko's late! Why? Huh? Kuroko got confessed and he said he loves her back! What Light? Its not Aomine or Kagami! What is going on? Read and Find out!
1. Phone Call

I used to write a KnB fanfic in my computer and never had a chance but now! Here you go!

* * *

"_Tetsuuuuuu I looooooove yoooooooooou!" _

"_I love you too Rin"_

All of them froze at the sudden conversation. Did they heard that right? Kuroko was confessed and he said he love her back?

Riko turned to the Generation of Miracle to see if they knew about this, but certainly none of them knew. Seeing that a certain pink head had her eyes glassy and a red head that looked confused... which was certainly impossible for him.

How did they come to this anyways?

* * *

**_(5 minutes ago)_**

* * *

Riko was impatiently tapping her foot. She stared at the court. The whole Seirin team was gathered in one side having a warm up. On the other side of the court was a bunch of colorful haired teens, to say the Generation of Miracles, chatting at each other, more likely Kise and Momoi.

In a way, Kuroko managed to gather the whole Generation of Miracles and convinced them to play with Seirin. Riko asked them how though all of them looked away (glared in Akashi's case) and acted like they heard nothing. She mentally noted herself to ask Kuroko later on. They had changed, all of them, in a way. But they are still in their high mighty selves, albeit they decided to enjoy the sport a bit. Riko inwardly smiled at the blunette's acheivement.

Ah right. The blunette, the guy who sponsored the whole ordeal. The cause of her irritation. Where the hell is he? She knew the invisible guy wasn't literally invisible, he just have a small presence. But the guy was no where in sight.

"Oi, Coach/ Aida-san" Seirin's captain, Hyuuga and Teiko's ex-captain, Akashi, called almost in sync.

"H-hai?" she just have to bite back a giggle.

Hyuuga scratched his head in irritation. "You go ahead." motioning the red-head.

"Arigato" he nodded. "Where is Tetsuya?" couple of nodding head followed, indicating that they have the same question.

Riko sighed. "I don't know yet." She fished out her phone. "I'll give him a call."

She contacted him and set her phone on loudspeaker so that everyone around her, which is practically every person in the court, hear the conversation. "Moshi moshi?" a dull voice answered. No mistake it was the person they were looking for.

"Mosi moshi, Kuroko-kun?" she said in her sickly sweet voice.

There was a pause "Ah, coach. What is it?" then a sound of closing door was heard.

He was just going to leave the house now? "_Where you now_?" again it was her sweet voice. Everyone shivered internally at the tone, but it seems like the phantom player didn't get the messege.

"I'm about to head the court," was his indifferent tone.

The coach was about to snap when she heard on the other line a loud fall of an object. Though it was loud since it was the phone itself fell. "K-Kuroko-kun?"

Anohter loud sound was imitted through the other line, making everyone curious and stepped in closer. "_Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuu!~" _ a high pitched voice squealed, definetely a girl's.

RIko could see the Tohou's manager was in flames of anger, she just sighed "_I love you!" _

Momoi grabbed the phone and was about to retaliate when she heard the next line.

_"I love you too Rin"_

* * *

**(Present time)**

* * *

And that is how everyone in the court froze. But they continued listening.

_"Iyaa~" _

_"Rin you should tell me earlier if your gonna tackle me to they ground."_

_"But then the surprise attack would be a surprise anymore is it?"_

_"Ah your right"_

A person actually surprised Kuroko?

"_Can we go on a date right now?"_

There was a pause and the girl changed her question _"Are you going somewhere?"_

_"Hai"_

_"Can I join you?"_

Everyone can here that the phone was now being picked up. Momoi gave the phone back to the owner in panic. "Ah coach, can I invite someone to the game?"

Riko looked to the people around her, who looked interested and eager to meet who was Kuroko talking to. "Why not? It might be nice to have at least an audience." a cheer was heard, Kuroko must've given her an "okay" sign.

"But your going to run additional 10 laps on the next training." the coach added.

"Hai. We'll reach the court soon." there was a sigh heard fist before the call ended.

TBC.

* * *

Well guys? How about a Review? *grin*

_Jester logged out._


	2. Grand Entrance

Riko could only sit at the bench, clearly not wanting to associate with these…. 'monkeys'. High-rated (GoM) or Low-rated (Seirin) monkeys, no she didn't want to associate them anymore, she would be glad if she step out of the very gym an exclaim that she doesn't know them at all.

"No way.. Kurokocchi… girlfriend" cue shedding of tears

"Hmph." Cue fixing of glasses

"Dammit, Tetsu how did you get one before me?" cue clicking of tongue

"Noooooo! My Tetsuuu!" cue wails

"This flavor is quite good… I wonder if she is too…" cue munching

"I want to meet her." Cue smirk and snipping of scissors

She wants to get out of this gym… _now._ Riko grabbed her bag, deciding to greet Kuroko and the girl outside of the gym. But the plan was busted as she saw the whole team of Seirin was at the door, having the same plan as her. Greet the girl and interrogate Kuroko… wait was that a rope and chair she's seeing?

The phone on her hand vibrated, she immediately checked it to see it was the reason for the dilemma right now. _Kuroko Tetsuya._ She answered the call and placed it in her ear, while going o the farthest part of the gym, away from those 'monkeys'.

"Moshi moshi Kuroko-kun?" she whispered.

"Ah, Coach. An emergency came up." Kuroko informed.

Riko can hear ball dribbling, apparently Kise suggested to have a small game before they come. The air was hostile, and they didn't want to scare the girl at all. Everyone agreed, wanting to impress the girl and, hopefully, get charmed by them. The coach just sighed. "So you can't come?"

"Hai. Apparently- Ah! Rin! Matte don't!" Riko turned as she heard the door being slammed open.

* * *

Kise passed the ball to Aomine. The tanned boy waited to let the ball reach to his hands until an orange blur passed by him and stole the ball.

Everyone froze at the spectacular before them.

"Hikarin steals the ball and goes for a dunk!" a cute girl dribbled past through Murasakibara and jumped for a dunk.

Before the ball could go in, Midorima comes in to block the ball but the girl quickly leaned back and shot the ball to the ring for a clean shot. _Fade away_.

"Hikarin number 11 of Seirin High fakes and makes a fade away!" she landed and made an idol pose as a finale. "Minna Yoroshiku! I am Honomi Hikari! Call me Rin or Hikarin! Rin is simply a freeloader and the only love of Kuroko Tetsuya aside for basketball and vanilla milkshakes!"

Everyone stared at her. Who was this little girl that have an orange hair that passed her shoulder that adored by a black headband, shining oval orange eyes, wearing a black sweater that reached her knees and boots, and is obviously a middle schooler?

Then suddenly it struck them_: 'the only love of Kuroko Tetsuya aside for basketball and vanilla milkshakes'. _But before anyone could make a move to ask her, a paper fan hit the girl's head.

"I did said that you aren't allowed to do that, much less a dunk." A scolding-like-a-mother Kuroko Tetsuya appeared before them.

"Moooou~ Tetsu! Rin's excited to see your friends!" the girl whined

Kuroko simply ignored her "And I do remember that **I** am Seirin's number 11" this made a few of his former teammates frown.

"We could certainly move it to a next time right?" the girl made a puppy dog eyes trick.

"Move it or you won't be able to sleep in my room tonight?" Kuroko simply raised his paper fan, preparing to strike.

Her eyes widened "NO! W-We'll go! Rin wants to go there faster!" she grabbed his wrist and made a dash outside, dragging the relieved Kuroko.

Riko could only manage not to drop her phone. Now what was that all about?

* * *

Sorry for the short update Minna! And I'm sorry for not updating fast!

Anyways, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Even though its just a single chapter it reached the highest read! I love you guys! Here! *throws cookies around written with Rin loves Tetsu*

_Jester logged out._


	3. Meeting Akashi

Everyone had decided to stal-follow them secretly as they both left the gym, a secret agreement between two team, but that leaves aside from Murasakibara (who was out of snacks, a miracle I would say), Akashi (who thought of it as stupid) and Riko (who was finally got the time to leave the large party).

Currently they are in a café while watching Kuroko and Hikari, they remembered the name apparently, while the two was conversing and they are four tables away, not hearing them but certainly seeing them, it was a question how they fitted but that was not in their concerns anymore.

Not long after the girl had left, not without giving Kuroko a peck on the cheek. Kuroko simply sipped to his vanilla tea, finishing it before standing up and stood right in front of the table of his team mates and former teammates, noting that his coach, former captain and center was not with them.

"May I know why are you watching us?"

(line break)

Akashi had offered Murasakibara to visit Kuroko later on. He had already sent a message to the phantom player, and the said player had agreed. So right now, he was accompanying the tall player into buying his snacks, honestly it was a bother that Murasakibara almost filled the cart but he didn't mind, he was at least enjoying the company of the tall center.

Was he too occupied to his thoughts or the girl had a small presence that he didn't notice? Not that it mattered because the girl had fallen to her bottom, dropping all she was holding, because she accidentally bumped into the captain.

"G-Gomenasai!" the girl apologized, quickly picking up her fallen tea packs.

"Ah, iie. It was also my fault not stepping out of the way." Akashi bent down, helping the girl pick up the tea packs.

He had noticed, she was the girl with Kuroko earlier. After picking the packs, he helped her up to and asked "You are Honomi Hikari, I presume?"

"Hm?" the girl looked up and stared right into his eye, not fazing because it had different colors. This caught Akashi's attention; most of the female population were curious or at least is scared because of his eyes, but this girl held... nothing as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Hai, how did you know Rin?"

"You were the girl with Tetsuya; of course I would remember you." Akashi told her.

"Oh!" she grinned. "Right, I remember. You were standing beside the guy with yellow hair… eto… Kise Ryota I guess… then you… eto... sorry let me think for a bit..." the girl held a thinking pose. Once again, she piqued Akashi's interest into a higher level. It was the truth, he was standing beside Kise when she appeared and did something unimaginable against his former team mate. "Red hair… Ah! Akashi Seijurou, Tetsu's former captain and Rakuzan's current captain!" she exclaimed.

"It is I" he bowed. "It's a surprise that you know about me Honomi-san."

She wagged a finger and spouted "First of all, I did told everyone to call me Rin or Hikarin. No formalities allowed." Akashi merely nodded at her request. "And as for that… Tetsu had told me a lot of you."

"He had?"

"Yes! Tetsu told me you were the scariest captain he met yet an impressive captain at the same time, great in basketball, you also have this awesome Emperor's Eye, he was slightly grateful that you both had the same height because everyone around you seemed to be giants." She giggled "Tetsu is always peeved whenever he was called a middle schooler."

Akashi was slightly surprised of the girl's sudden information. For the first time, he heard Kuroko's opinion about him, even though some of it was half insults. "Ah, it's raining…" she frowned. "Rin can't get home like this."

It was true, the rain was pouring outside. And Murasakibara had appeared, seeming like he was already eating and already paid for his snacks. "Hm? Aka-chin? What is taking you so long?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience Atsushi. I was accompanying this lady here." Suddenly he took he tea packs from her hands. "Come on. Let's go pay for this." And started walking

"Eh?" he glanced at the girl "Oh, sure." Following his beloved captain.

They all reached the cashier. Hikari quickly took her wallet, only to find that Akashi was faster and had already paid for her tea. Akashi passed the paper bag to Murasakibara, making him carry it and he opened his umbrella (which he took inside his bag)

"How about I accompany you home Hikarin? I doubt you carry an umbrella with you." Akashi offered, seeing that the girl wasn't carrying anything besides her wallet.

"Iie, its alright." She blushed "R-Rin will call Tetsu to pick Rin up instead and h-here.." she fumbled with her wallet.

"It's all fine Hikarin." He rejected. "Why don't you repay me by joining me the way to Tetsuya's house?"


	4. Atsu' and 'Sei'

They all sat frozen as Kuroko went up to them, asking why are they watching them. They looked at each other, looking for an answer.

"We just happen to see you, were planning out for lunch!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Y-yeah!" choruses of agreement were heard.

Kuroko just blinked and tilted his head "Though I suppose Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun is getting close with everyone?"

The said tanned male mentally cursed himself "O-of course!" then threw an arm to the very nervous freshman, Fukuda, and forced a smile as a finally. While the said green-haired man only scooted beside Kagami, silently praying that the tiger won't get any closer.

Though Kuroko knew better, they had followed him all the way from the school up until here. He merely nodded. Suddenly Momoi threw her arms to Kuroko and hugged him tight, making most of the male protest, and buried her head to his shoulder. "Tetsuuuuuuuuuuu!" she whined.

"H-hai?"

"W-what's your relationship with t-t-t-that kid?!" She said between sobs, who could blame her? She loves her Tetsu dearly!

Kuroko was slightly hurt but still went silent and his eyes were staring at the window while pondering for the answer. Everyone gulped at his sudden silence, the phantom player was always silent, well not at least when he's asked.

"Well, technically. We did have an agreement that I'll be her boyfriend. So I can say, she's my girlfriend. And please do refrain calling her a kid" He bluntly answered.

Every male present in the table just stared at Kuroko when he bluntly broke the pink-haired so-in-love-with-him girl's heart. She sobbed louder and hugged him tighter. "Noooooooo!~"

Without any warning the rain poured, as if consenting Momoi's grief of her broken heart. Kuroko visibly frowned at the weather, which made most of everyone mentally gasp when they saw another expression that Kuroko held. "Excuse me Momoi-san, I have a call to make." He said as he tried to pry the girl off him.

The broken hearted girl could only comply with a numb nod, with a help of her childhood friend she went back to her seat. Kuroko thanked his former light and took out of his phone, calling a certain orange head. Not long enough, the girl picked up… or not likely.

"Tetsuya."

The passer visibly froze as he heard his former captain. "A-Akashi-kun?" earning all of the heads turned to him, all in shock.

"Hikarin is currently trying to pry Atsushi off the fridge, so she told me to answer the call. What is it you want to tell her?" Akashi said, clearly Hikari's voice is heard saying 'No! Don't eat that cake yet! I'll make one for you! Atsu! No! You can have my chocolate juice instead! Not the vanilla one!'

"I see… It seems like she's already home I presume?"

"Yes, we are. I had accompanied Hikarin home along with Atsushi, she didn't brought any umbrella after all-No, Atsushi. It would be best if you just sat down and eat the snacks you brought earlier.-It seems like Hikarin is already done. Oh right, please do tell Satsuki, Shinatarou, Daiki and Ryota to come over. I want to discuss something." With that Akashi passed over the phone to the overly energetic Hikari.

"Teeeeetsu! Rin didn't know you miss Rin that much!" Kuroko could imagine that she was currently grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes. I am only worried for you. I'm going back home. Have you taken your medicine?"

"Haaaaaaai Tetsu-okaa-chan!"

"Rin, please do take this seriously."

"Rin is Tetsu. Rin really is."

"Good. Please tell Murasakibara-kun not to drink my vanilla juice, and behave well Rin. I do not want Akashi-kun complaining about your hyper active self."

"Oh come on Tetsu~ Atsu's already finishing Rin's chocolate juice and Rin is currently on the way to kitchen! Rin's gonna bake a cake you know~ And Sei is kind! I think he's not bothered with Rin!"

Kuroko blinked, 'Atsu' and 'Sei'? Since when she had those nick names? And also, how in the word Akashi allowed her to call him in a cute nickname? Kuroko merely sighed. Everything about her is a mystery. "Please make enough for all of us. I think you know how much Murasakibara-kun has an appetite for sweets."

"Rin knows! That's why Rin is happy because many will eat Rin's sweets!"

"Jaa, I'll be back with a few visitors."

"Jaa ne~ Take care Tetsu~ Love you~" was said with a 'chu'.

"Love you too." With that he ended the call and turned to the team once again. "Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun needs to talk about something, he's at my house."

The said people visibly paled, what does their former captain need? No one knows. They all know Akashi's absolute. Whether they were grateful enough to visit the Kuroko residence once again or get ready for their former captain's incoming 'doom'.

* * *

It only took a quiet 20 minute talk from the café to reach the Kuroko residence. Kuroko had entered quietly, muttering a simple 'I'm home', followed by the others who were also quiet, not wanting to face their former captain and know his 'talk' while eating Hikari's cake. Though they were surprised at the sight before them as they arrive at kitchen, it was like the time has stopped when they saw it.

It was a question to everyone who had recently arrived, what are Akashi and Hikari doing on the floor with their face an inch apart?

* * *

Its absolute guys… I LOVE YOU! I think I'll keep the pace to update a chapter everyday aside for weekends, because that's the only time I can't touch the computer because there was no school works, 5 chapters a week? Likey likey! Keep reviewing guys! *throws confetti around*

_Jester logged out._


	5. WAR

"A-ano… Tetsu… are you mad at what happened?" Hikari had her eyes teary while the said person was ignoring her simply eating the cake she made along with everyone.

Everyone in the room was feeling sorry for her. It was the first time they saw the light blue headed guy was acting like this, ignoring a person because he was angry at someone. Kuroko would always contain it in him or rather leave, like what he did back in Teiko… Well, he wasn't really angry at that time. Just disappointed… _really disappointed._

"T-Tetsu…. Ne, answer Rin…' the girl was poking him with a fork.

Murasakibara had filled them in. Hikari was currently baking cake when he suddenly appeared, surprising her which made her drop the bag of flour making it scatter on the floor. Akashi had help her out to start cleaning, though out of his eye (The Emperor Eye) he didn't saw that the girl had stepped on the wrapper of the dropped flour and was launching herself to him. He was supposedly to catch her, stepping back a little, when the flour made him also loose balance and made them both on the floor (and somehow managed not to land on the floured floor).

Hikari bit her lip. She was getting nervous about Kuroko. 'Rin guesses that Rin doesn't get to sleep with you tonight." She sighed. Then her phone rang. "Ah, I'll be in my room for a bit." She climbed up the stairs, making him sigh in return.

Momoi was silently cheering when her Tetsu was ignoring Hikari. It was a chance that they would break up! She took another bite. "This is good~" The chocolate cake was simply exquisite though, she would ask how to make this later on.

"Tetsuya, you're harsh on her." Akashi started "It was my fault that it happened, I sincerely I apologize."

Everyone turned wide eyes as their captain apologize… now what was coming? Is the world finally ending? Because it was practically impossible that Akashi, THE AKASHI, would apologize and admit it was his fault!

Kuroko only shook his head. "Its fine Akashi-kun."

"Actually, it was my all fault" munch, munch "I'm sorry Kuro-chin"

Kuroko put down his plate and stared at the stairs. "No, its fine. We're always like this. So Akashi-kun, what is it you want to talk about?"

Akashi smirked, "I thought you wouldn't ask about that Tetsuya. I would simply want to discuss something that concerns Hikarin."

"What about her?" Aomine piped in.

"I would like to steal Hikarin from Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(_A/n: should I end it here people? Nah, I'm not having my lazy stupor so I won't cliff hang you! ENJOY!~)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Everyone froze. What did he meant by stealing? Pretty much the clichéd 'I'll-steal-the-maiden's-heart-from-her-crush' line.

"Y-You like h-her Akashi-kun?" Momoi managed to say form shock

"Yes I do. You could say it 'Love-at-first-sight'."

"Y-You? L-love?" Aomine gaped at him, Akashi and _love_ doesn't go well…_ not at all._

"Is something wrong with it Daiki?" Akashi sent a glare at him

The tanned player sueaked and shook his head mumbling 'no. Not at all.'

"So what is the reason you have called all of us? You aren't just going to proclaim you're… love for her. I know you have another reason." Midorima reasoned

"Very well Shintarou. Sharp as always. It only meant '_HANDS OFF'_ on her. Her smiles are simply heart capturing, I know you would eventually fall for her. So I'm telling everyone of you" his eyes meeting everyone's "try not ot fall for her charms and flirt with her. I'm only taking Tetsuya as my rival."

For everyone, the fork in his hand seemed sharper from any scissor he held. They gulped, nodding in approval. The guy was menacing at the same time coating his words with some kind of love struck words… it didn't fit him at all but here he was. Sweet but Deadly.

"I decline." Kuroko bowed at him. "But Rin is mine for the moment."

"I expected you to know what you should do Tetsuya."

"You don't know anything about her."

"I _will _Tetsuya." He also stood up, staring at the phantom man eye to eye sending a message that he was absolute. "She is but not for long" _He'll definitely steal her heart. She's his and only his. _"Let's go Atsushi. We still have a train to catch" with that he left followed by the giant center, which had a take-out box of Hikari's cake.

Everyone was in complete silence. They were just staring at Kuroko. How come the guy had practically took a challenge from their feared captain head-on?!

"That was scary." Kuroko sighed.

The left teens gaped at him. "You scared but you fought?! What's wrong with you Tetsu?!" Aomine asked, completely bewildered.

"I fought because I had too."

"Y-You really love h-her Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, gulping.

"I do Kise-kun. I really do."

"This is pointless. I'm leaving." Midorima quickly left the residence, even though he had said that he was completely interested. He'll maybe watch from the sidelines, he doesn't want to get involve with Akashi's fight.

* * *

"Tetsu, do we still have cake?" the orange haired girl went down form the stairs. She was obviously came from the bath, seeing that her hair was wet and was already wearing her pajamas. It was already the night and everyone had left.

"We do." Tetsu brought out the cake, the last piece.

"Yay!" she grinned "So everyone left huh… Rin wanted to have fun with them though…" she pouted, started on her cake. "Uhm… Tetsu... about earlier Rin sincerely apologizes… Rin will not do it again…"

"Apology accepted." Kuroko wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tight. "I won't lose you Hikari."

Unbeknownst to the girl, it meant a different meaning… or possibly the same. She smiled and leaned to him. "Me too."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!~ A war between Kuroko and Akashi! Would they really 'HANDS OFF' on our cute Hikari? I don't know! Hurhur~ (I didn't know what really struck me to have Akashi like her though ._.)

The plot thickens! I'm giving a bit 'hints' for the FUTURE (this meant possibly 6 or 10 chapters away) CHAPTERS.

So guys, how about a review? *wink*


	6. Rin's tears

Here to rant. A reviewer had said that Rin is pissing her/him off and she doesn't exist and lastly Kuroko was OOC. I have an explanation for that. First of all, I thank you for the review whoever you are. If Rin is pissing you off, then I'm sorry. I like my character that way. She's an OC if you can't see. Why don't you read more of my story than to review to the first chapter? You don't know the SECRETS in this. I'm quite tricky, so you don't know why she ACTS like that. That's why I dedicate this chapter to you. And SHE DOES EXIST. Well, at least in my fanfic. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke after all, in the series she doesn't exist but in MY FANFIC she does. Don't want it, don't read it. And finally if Kuroko was OOC that is because Rin is in the story. I'm sorry if he was. But I do describe what are the others reaction right? It seemed it's the first Kuroko act like that FOR THE VERY REASON THEY WERE SURPRISED. A story differs of the writer's plot and their OC's change the flow of the story. That is all.

* * *

Hikari grinned as she saw herself half way through her 'project'. She looked up to see the clock indicating that Kuroko would be soon enough. She smiled at the thought of him, time to make dinner. She got up from her bed and checked her phone. Surprisingly there were three messages unread.

_Fr: Washi  
Youre in Seirin?! O.O Tell me what classroom number! Name at least Orange! I can't forever call you that right? I know people there, maybe your friends with them too! 3 Pretty please Orange? */\*_

She giggled at the message. Washi's always do that. Though a pen pal, or maybe now a text mate, would never reveal herself. Safety reasons as Kuroko told her.

_To: Washi  
Hi-mi-tsu Wa-shi~ Maybe next time, when my body's used to the surroundings! We'll have a date ^.~_

She looked at the next message, it was from Kuroko.

_Fr: Tetsu  
I'll be home late. Coach is too strict. Lock the doors. Drink your medicine._

She frowned. Take medicine this, Take medicine that. She's getting sick of it!

_To: Tetsu  
Haaaaai~ Rin won't drink ;P_

She then scrolled to the last message. She was surprised that the number wasn't registered yet. No one knows her number… well at least except for her family, very few friends and Washi.

_Fr: 090-5xx-xxxx  
Are you doing well Hikarin? I just finished my basketball practice. Do you mind going out for dinner with me?_

Rin blinked. Who was this stranger number? Feeling a bit scared since it's a no one, she decided not to reply, left her phone in the living room and dashed to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

After preparing a salad with boiled eggs on top, steak, and their usual vanilla and chocolate milkshake, she sat down in front of the television and turned it on. She was bored. She stared at the ceiling and thought 'Tetsu's awesome, having a lot of friends'

With that an image of Kise Ryota appeared in her head, waving like there was no tomorrow. Then a Midorima Shintarou, a hand on his glasses. A Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki that looked like arguing. A Murasakibara Atsushi with a pocky in mouth. An Akashi Seijurou with a , she put a Kuroko Tetsuya as the last and center piece… it looked bright. An image of friends. An image she was hoping to have.

She had thought of her own friends… an arm covered her tear streaming eyes. Nor she didn't want to think about them. It only hurt her so much.

'_You are my light'_

Kuroko had said to her. "How?" she mumbled, her voice cracking "when everything around me seemed so dark. You call yourself a shadow… yet you're shining… shining like a star that I could never reach."

She hugged her knees, burying her face on it. Her chest hurt. It hurt so much yet she didn't mind. Her thoughts alone had already hurt her like a storm destroying a whole prefecture of Japan.

'_Kami-sama wa iijiwaru sa-' _

The song, her ringtone, was immediately cut off when she answered her phone. Not minding her voice was hoarse, she spoke in fluent English "Hikari speakin, may I know who you are?"

The other line spoke in the same manner, fluent. "I didn't thought Hikarin could speak English very well." A chuckle was heard, it was deep too. A man. Her eyes widened and checked the address, it was the address earlier! The stranger number! "Though, I do expect your voice a little higher, why is your voice hoarse? Had Tetsuya done something to you?"

She knew here was an edge to his voice but slipped it off, she was fairly surprised that he knew her number. "S-Sei? How did you get my number?" still in fluent English

"I'm glad you still remember me. " Hikari could imagine him smirking on the other line as she wiped her tears away. "Tetsuya had sent me your number, for emergency purposes he had said."

"O-oh…" Hikari frowned. Kuroko really had the tendency to over worry about her… "Ah right Sei. Rin's sorry for not replying earlier.. Rin thought it was a stranger who was wrong sent or something."

Another chuckle. "It's all fine Hikarin. It was also my fault because I didn't tell you that it was I who sent you the message."

"S-Sou…" another thought crossed her mind. Her breathing labored. She clutched her chest and tears flowed once again "N-ne Sei… Rin's gonna hang up okay? See you soon." With that she immediately hang up.

She ran up to her room, looking for something. She didn't exactly brighten as she saw it but was quite glad. She hates this _time_.

* * *

Akashi blinked. He stared at his phone. _Did she just hang up on him without his permission? _Well, she did. She's just getting interesting and interesting.

There was no record of her in the whole Japan, but it was just a passport of her from America. She was a returnee. That's all the information he had. Remembering a certain detail, he immediately called Kuroko.

"Good evening Tetsuya. Go back home." Simple as that he ended the call.

* * *

I forgot something. Its not like I hate haters or flames. I'm quite glad that they point out my mistakes. I thank you for that. As Takamina said: "Haters are the one who points out your mistakes, they hate you because they see what's not right and point it out bluntly." I just love this quote very much! :D

Well, how about a review? *wink*

_Jester logged out._


	7. The Secret, Captains and One-Point Win

I just noticed that I haven't update for a while -.- Sorry for the wait minna-san!

* * *

Kise was simply intrigued when he saw his Kurokocchi's girlfriend talking to his sempai, namely Kasamatsu. They were talking in hushed tone, as if a secret. The girl was grinning and the male was rather looking very irritated, like the time when Kise waves back to his fans whenever he takes a shot and they scream his name. He did what a curious person would do, eavesdrop.

Unfortunately his plan backfired when Hikari saw him.

"Heya Kise-san!~" she said, striking another idol pose.

"K-Kise?" the sempai glared at the teen and the latter froze at the next question as it was interlaced with a dangerous tone. "Did you hear something?!"

"I-Iie!" he quickly denied, after all he didn't.

"Don't do that Yukio~" the girl jumped behind Kise and wrapped her arms around the teen's neck, like a kid would to their father's. She fitted rather perfectly though, seeing that she had a small physique, much like the same of a kid's, Kise noted that one. "Don't scare Kise-san~ Rin might get angry to you!"

The older male scratched his head in frustration before muttering a "fine"

"Yatta! Thank you Yukio~" the orangette cheered.

"Admit something first Rin." Kise noticed the familiarity between the two and his sempai addressing the shorter one the same way as Kuroko "Are you really _his_ sister?"

"Of course!~" she winked before hugging Kise tighter, letting her cups pressed closer to Kise's back. He blushed, noticing that hers were not almost close as Momoi's but certainly farther than Kuroko's coach. _'Why do I also notice things now?'_ "Nii-chan is rather strict with Rin meeting you, yah know that?"

At this Kasamatsu turned bright red, a thing that Kise never saw before "H-He still remembers _that?!_ I mean that's 5 years away!" he massaged his temples. "I mean, you left your door unlocked. Where's my fault there?"

"'You didn't know' is what he said. Though Rin doesn't mind, you can also have a bath with Rin Snowman-kun~"

If he had any ability turn redder, he already did. "R-Rin! Stop joking! And stop with that name!"

"Oopps! I'm gonna be late!" she jumped off Kise "If you need one just call Rin okay?" she winked at him "And Kise-san too! I wish more days with you! Let's play basket sometime too okay?" she blew a kiss at him before running away "Matta ne, Snowman-kun, Kise-san!"

"OI YOUR ARENT ALLOWED TO PLAY BASKETBALL!" Kasamatsu shouted

She just stuck out her tongue before completely disappearing to their sights. "Seriously, that kid needs discipline…" he complained.

"A-ano… Kasamatsu-sempai…" Kise meekly called, rather scared of an irritated sempai, also mentally questioning if his sempai face's redness is due to embarrassment of the earlier conversation or because of anger.

"Yeah?"

"What's your relationship with her?"

Something struck the sempai before smiling mischievously. "A secret."

* * *

Hikari had noticed a black, green, dark blue and pink hairs hiding on a bush, directly to where she was standing and waiting for companions. She sweat dropped and checked her phone, slightly irritated of her companion's lateness. She didn't mind people watching her, after all she wasn't doing anything strange.

If you say excited, that wouldn't complete the whole feeling Hikari had now. _Too ecstatic_. Was the correct term. It's been already 5 years since they last saw them. She had already met Kasamatsu, meeting him a bit earlier than the other two because the Kaijo captain was going to review for his upcoming test.

"Rin." Two consecutive voices called her.

She turned and grinned "Hey, been a long time isn't it Tai, Sho?"

The buff captain ruffled her orange hair "It is."

"I missed you a lot Rin~" the sly captain sang, tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Rin knows~ Missed you more guys!~" with that she tackled them the tightest hug she could muster, trying to fit her small arms to the two buffer and taller one.

* * *

The four hiding teens gaped with widened eyes at the scene before them, in Midorima's case eyes widening only. Momoi and Takao could barely stop Aomine from ruining the moment between the trio as he was too shocked and tried to shout something and stand up with a pointing finger.

'What's happening?!' AOmine whispered rather loudly.

'I don't know! But Captain Imayoshi seems to know Honomi-san!' Momoi replied

'How the hell that kid knows Captain Otsubo…' Takao muttered

They just met there rather coincidentally. Midorima and Takao were assigned to get a couple of things used for trainings and Momoi was dragging Aomine to a sports shop with the same purpose, hence their meeting on the same sports shops. The tanned player noticed a mob of orange hair bouncing up and down, skipping merrily while passing the shop they were in. He told his former classmates about the findings and decided to follow her, Takao merely followed for the reason he was curious enough of the girl she was kind of a beauty after all.

It was a complete surprise that she was intending to meet with their captains instead of meeting her boyfriend, as they all expected (Momoi had told Takao everything that happened the other day). The knowledge of her knowing them was a big shock, but she was calling them nicknames as if they knew each other for a long time was the biggest shock they received for the day.

"So is Rin treated her favorite chocolate shake?" Hikari twirled, still grinning widely.

"Not until I beat you in basketball." Imayoshi smirked.

"You're on!" "Not." The Shutoku captain interrupted

"Eeeh?! But Rin wants to play basketball with Sho!" the girl whined

"Have you forgotten that you aren't allowed to play basketball?" he scolded, like a father is to a child.

"But still… Tanuki-kun! (Racoon) Rin wants to play basketball!"

"Yeah yeah! I want to play with Rin Tanuki-kun!" everyone who knew Imayoshi could practically hear a smirk even though he was whining.

Being irritated by the two's continuous whining, he rose both of his hands and said "Fine, but the play will be 'The one who gets first 3'."

"GAME ON!"

* * *

It didn't took long before they reached the court. Hikari was leisurely dribbling a ball they borrowed from the people who was previously using the court and was now watching them. Imayoshi had discarded his uniform and was in a shirt and school pants. Meanwhile, Hikari was still wearing her bunny ear hoodie and jean shorts, not bothering to change. The Touhou captain was taking his time stretching and the Shutoku captain was watching at the sidelines, watching their movements also expecting a rather short game.

"Ne, Sho." Rin had called

"Hm? What is it Rin?"

"Can Rin call Midorima-san, Takao-san, Momoi-san, and Aomine-san closer to watch? Its kinda bothering to have someone watching you from afar… It feels like you have a stalker…" she laughed nervously.

The mentioned four flinched in surprise, 'was it really that obvious?' they all thought (Well, if you have that rickshaw, why not?)

"Takao, Midorima? What are you doing here?"

"A-re-re~ Momoi-can? Aomine-kun? Are stalking Rin?"

They looked at each other, hoping for an explanation. But HIkari sighed before dribbling the ball impatiently. "Hurry up! Rin doesn't have all afternoon! Questions later! Rin wants chocolate shake!"

Aomine snapped at this, what make her think that she could beat his captain that easily? Sure she manage to sneak during their play that time, but not with an observant Imayoshi. He knew the guy could beat this snotty little girl. "Why you…. SEMPAI! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS GIRL!"

Hikari merely smiled rather disturbingly, irking the colorful haired teens "Rin wonders if Number one-kun can beat Rin?"

"Oi oi Rin. I've improved this past five years." Imayoshi frowned, even though he said that he still wasn't sure if he can beat her.

"Rin knows~"

"Uwaaaa!~ Momoicchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi!" a chirpy voice from behind was heard.

Everyone turn to see a sparkling bond bishounen together with a disgruntled looking sempai form behind. Kise was practically jumped up and down when they saw his former team mates while Kasamatsu was staring at the captains wide eyes. "You guys… She called you too? And Imayoshi you're playing?"

"Technically everything is answered as yes." Otsubo sighed, scratching his hair in irritation

"Yahoo Snowman-kun~ Want to join the game?" Rin sparkled, completely thrilled at the image for the future she thought.

"You know you ca-"

"A three against one game, first one to get a shot and the win games, captains versus Rin. Losers will treat the winner." Her sudden serious voice made everyone froze.

The freshmen were staring at her as if she was crazy. After all, who had the guts to ask the three captains of the teams who managed to get in the Top 5 in the Winter Cup?

The captains who knew her were thrilled the same as her, 'a one-shot game is just okay… just won't take longer.' is what all they thought of as one. One glance from each other was enough to agree, they are playing. They all stepped in front of Rin, raising their sleeves and raised a determined look saying 'I-won't-lose'.

"Oi, you guys." Kasamatsu called to the younger ones.

"H-hai sempai?" Kise tilted his head, suddenly worrying for the little girl playing against the scary captains.

"If we lose, you're the ones treating her alright?" Imayoshi had let out a suspicious smile.

"Wa-wait, why us?" the blonde widened his eyes, but a tanned arm stopped the blond from blabbering more. "You're not planning to lose on purpose, are you?"

"Why should we?" Otsubo stretched his arms upwards "She's the greatest threat in this sport aside from you Miracle guys."

"What do you mean captain?" Takao asked, still bewildered that the captains accepted the challenge from a frail looking little girl.

"You'll know soon Takao." The captain patted his teammate's head before jogging away to take a ball.

"Ne Momoi-chan." Imaysoshi called, appearing behind the said girl. "You have a video camera with you right?"

The said girl squeaked at the sudden appearance of her captain before nodding, remembering about their video documentary project. "H-Hai."

"Go tape our play, then send it to Akashi-kun." He smirked before jogging beside the Shutoku captain.

"IS he nuts? Does he want to enrage Akashi with them beating the girl he likes without fight in basetball?" Aomine gaped.

Momoi could only agree but still obeyed the captain's order, setting up the camera and it's stand. After all, the dunk she made last time was certainly superb.

"I wish for the girl will still be smiling after this game." Kise prayed.

"You idiot, you should say that to us. Pray that we won't mope about this game." Kasamatsu chided before jogging beside the other two captains.

Midorima could only label the event as useless. Captains of the very famous basketball teams against a small little girl. It was clearly seen that the win goes to the captains, seeing that in every aspect the captains had was overpowering the girl. "This is useless," he muttered, though he was certainly inrested about the ability the girl had in basketball.

Hikari was merely watching the small interaction between the catains and their team mates. 'Friendship is really wonderful…' she had thought. Then something crossed her mind and asked Kasamatsu "Ne Snowman-un, didn't you have a test tomorrow?"

"I'll pass." Kasamatsu smirked "Besides, I'm not a lazy bum like a certain blond who doesn't listen to the teacher even after a game."

Kise frowned while helping Momoi in the set-up "I'm not a lazy bum sempai!"

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm no-"

"Then shall we start the game? Rin thinks that Momoi-san is already finished with the camera…" she got a thumbs-up from the girl and sparkled "Let the game begin then!"

* * *

The air was tensed, not a word was exchanged anymore. The freshmen watched carefully, their captains settling in defense, also wondering if they could work well together. The orange head was dribbling the ball leisurely, making different ways to shoot the ball. Momoi caught the sudden change of twinkle in her eyes; it was as if she was really serious.

"I'm coming."

Hikari dribbled real fast, running towards the hoop. Like they all predicted, Kasamtasu was there to stop her, she paused her run and stared directly at Kasamatsu's eyes. "I missed this Yukio."

"Me too."

"I'm gonna be serious Yukio. I haven't played for months…"

"I know."

'I'm sorry." She apologetically smiled before diving down while dribbling the ball. The dribbling got faster and she rushed towards Kasamatsu, making the guy startled by the sudden movements and took a step back, losing his defense.

Even though it was a surprise, Imayoshi had read this further and managed to block her on time. "I'm not falling for it Rin." He immediately stole the ball, tapping it away from her hand. It was a success, the girl was startled by the sudden agility the trickster had. The Kaijou captain caught the ball with ease and tried ran to the other court in the fastest speed he could muster.

"I know, but he does." Takao gaped as the girl used the Eagle Spear, the technique that Izuki Shun mustered. She easily took the ball away and dribbled away from Imayoshi, but a certain captain from Shutoku blocked her way. Her eyes turned wide as she suddenly trapped in a three-man defense. No escape was found by the outsiders of the game.

"Look up everyone." Hikari smirked as she jumped and threw the ball in a freeform shot, the play that Aomine uses, but Otsubo had seen it and managed to block the shot from the hoop. The block wasn't any simple block for it was a direct pass to Kasamatsu, who was already waiting the ball to arrive in his hands only to get the girl steal it in a swift movement and made a stance that looked like dunking.

Once again, Imayoshi saw it again and blocked the upcoming ball. The ball was out of Hikari's hand, making her glare and the captain smirk. They had the advantage. "Don't think you have already won." HIkari warned.

"But Rin accept the fact. This is it. It'll take a while for you to land because of the height and Snowman's gonna take the ball and shoot it."

The ball's path was once again arranged to Kasamatsu. But Rin smirked and said "Who said I'll wait to land?"

"What?"

Hikari willed herself to turn a bit, just enough for her to reach the ball and wink at Imayoshi (and internally laughing as she saw his paling face) before shoting the ball in a fade away. But then again, her plan was seen as Otsubo was there to block the shot right after she and Imayoshi landed.

Otsubo quickly made a run to the other side of court, having the other two follow him. Hikari frowned before following to them in a speed no knew she had. It only took a second before everyone noticed that the girl already had the ball and threw it in the air, aiming for the hoop.

"It's not gonna enter! It's going to bounce at the board! Sempai steal it!" Kise shouted.

"I know Kise-san~"

She made a mad dash towards her undefended goal as the ball bounced to the board. Making a high jump and the ball fitted to her raised hand as if it was calculated that the ball will certainly land to her palm and dunked it, making the one point in a two and a half minute play.

"My win"

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update everyone! I was hooked up in making Uta-Pri fics! Gomenasai! And there's the teacher who would teach us so I had to cram in studying. For goodness sake I'm only FOURTEEN and I have to study things on my own! If you manage to find a grammatical error then please bear with me! I'm in a hurry here after all! I tried making this long after a week of not uploading so I hope this will satisfy your taste!

_Jester logged out._


	8. First LIght, Information and Scolded

"So Kuroko… about that girl…" Kagami scratched his cheek, unsure what to call the girl from before. Akashi had called him (he had no idea where he got it from) and told him to ask information about Hikari to Kuroko. It's not like Kagami obediently followed him, there were retorts and arguments before Akashi finally succeeded to tame the tiger saying that he might know what made the girl the dunk days before.

"Hm? What is it Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sipped to his vanilla shake, clearly contented.

They just finished the hellish training from the coach and it was already 3 days after Kuroko formally introduced the girl to the Seirin Basketball Team. To say that the day ended with just interrogations to the girl and her just honestly answered, while she answered mysteriously about her relationship to Kuroko, while sitting on the bench looking pitiful as Kuroko scolded her not to move an inch and touch a ball.

"About Hikari… what is she in the past?" he asked.

"I am pretty sure she was a human back then." The shadow deadpanned.

A tickmark appeared to the red head's forehead "NO! I meant, what was she like in the past?"

"Oh." He sipped "Annoying, hard headed, and a lazy genius."

"Really? How?"

"Kagami-kun, why are you asking this? Perhaps your taking a liking to Rin?" these questions made the taller one almost choke to his cola and blush.

"N-no!" Kuroko mentally smiled playfully "J-just curious…"

"Then, all I can say is that she as my first light." Kuroko sipped to his vanilla shake again.

"How so?"

"A secret."

* * *

The Rakuzan captain was staring at some documents sent from America, a couple of pictures alongside of it. He was rather surprised of all the data he managed to gather, no he wasn't surprised on how fast and how did his attendants have the information but he was surprised by the information itself.

"So that's why Tetsuya is so protective of Hikarin…"

He frowned, something that he wouldn't do much, if she's in such condition how will he conquer her? The biggest question is 'how could she still retain that angelic bright smile'?

* * *

The shadow and light pair just got out of Maji Burger (with Kuroko on his 2nd vanilla shake and Kagami on his 14th burger), when they saw something-to be specific, someone- on the court they happened to pass by. An orange head was smirking while 3 black haired males where panting with their kouhais gaping at the girl, looking _very_ surprised.

"My win."

Kagami wondered where Kuroko got his paper fan and managed to get to the court without him noticing. He shook his head and followed his shadow. His eyes widened, that goes to same to everyone around, when Kuroko hit his paper fan to Hikari which looked painful.

"Itte!" she pouted "That hurt Tetsu!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Kuroko asked, his eyes staring at the orange orbs

"A-Ah… this?" she glanced at the three captains, looking for help. "Snowman-kun, Number One-kun, Tanuki-kun… a little help here?"

"You played basketball."

She fiddled with her fingers. "R-Rin wanted chocolate shake..."

_"You played"_

"B-But N-Number One-kun challenged me…"

**_"You played"_**

"H-hai…" Hikari hung her head low. "Gomenasai, Tetsu…"

Kuroko faced the other teens, including Kagami, and bowed "Will you excuse us everyone? We have to get home." With that he dragged an apologetic Hikari on the tow out of the court, possibly on the way home.

There was a pregnant silence in the court, no one dared to speak after that. Well, at least not after Aomine got irritated of it and asked "What was that all about?"

The captains shrugged before smiling mischievously "Keep your eyes open for that girl; she'll change your life before you know it."

* * *

Gomenasai everyone for this being so short! 629 words only! O.O Oh well! That is because that is the 'prologue' before the whole GoMxHikarin starts! Hurrhurr! Well, that excludes Akashi and Kuroko! I hope that fueled your curiosity!

_Musica logged out_


	9. Spicy Sweet

A girl jumped up and down in her room rising a violet scarf in the air. She was shouting in different languages known to Earth but all it meant "I've done it! Congratulate me!". The orangette made a dash to the mirror and checked herself if she was looking fine. In a pair of brown pants, white shirt and a Pikachu bonnet, she decided it was all enough for her and ran towards the kitchen, her goal waiting to the table.

"Tetsu, Rin's off for a while!"

The said guy peered out of his room and nodded, slightly confused over the too-ecstatic girl. He shrugged before plopping himself down his bed, trying to find comfort in it. Today was the day he's taking a rest babysitting her, she knows what she has to do and what not if not she'll face the consequences later on the night. He closed his sky blue orbs, a sleep will make his day.

* * *

In a certain park, a violet haired guy was standing beside a fountain waiting for someone who promised him a delicacy he was so dying to get.

"I'm sorry to make you wait Atsu!" Hikari waved to the tall center that was eating/waiting for her .

"Ah, Hika-chin." He bowed before eyeing the box on her hand, one seemed to be in a very familiar wrapping. "I-Is that…"

"Yup!" she raised the decorated violet cake box "Rin's homemade mini cakes just for Atsu!"

Just the thought of eating it made him drool. The cake was simply exquisite that Murasakibara can toss everything aside just for him to eat the girl's cake. He slowly made a move to take it but the short one immediately shoved it on his arms. "All yours Atsu~"

He thanked her before sitting on a bench, fishing out the fork (which Rin prepared) and started digging on the sweet treats. The girl plopped down beside him and smiled as she watched him enjoy her cakes. The tall center noticed this, so e uncharacteristically offered the cakes to her, much to the latter's surprise. "Want some?"

"Ah?" she blinked "Oh, Rin's fine Atsu." She hummed before looking up to the sky. She took out something violet from her backpack and showed it to Murasakibara. "Here, have this scarf."

The tall center just stared at the scarf as if it was an unknown item, the girl was flustered and added "It's my-uhm- token of gratitude on making friends with Tetsu…"

"Friends?"

"Hai." She sweetly smiled, making the center feel warm in his cheeks "I heard from Tetsu that you were a wonderful center. He had told me a lot of you Atsu.." she let a longing staring on the fountain infront of them.

While she was staring at the fountain, Murasakibara found himself staring at her. She was pretty childish looking and her attitude (says the sweet tooth), but he liked her a lot. Why? Simple, she makes the best sweets he had ever eaten. Also, as Akashi told them, her smiles. It simply captured him, lured him into something sweet tasting feeling. If her sweets are sweet, her smiles are sweeter than those.

But she was a spicy sweet.

He had watched the video of her versus the three captains of his former teammates. The two minute and a half play, he was impressed, _very impressed._ He changed his opinion of her being a sweet sweet into a spicy sweet, the one filled with peppers. The sweet was hiding its true taste; instead of being sweet she was really spicy. (A/N: Sorry people out there I'm trying to be in Murasakibara's state of mind seeing it was filled with sweets and all -.-)

That amazing agility, speed and strength she had made his blood boil and say: Let's play. But he can't, because he also watched the part where Kuroko got mad about her playing basketball, he doesn't want her to get in trouble does he?

Simply to say, he liked her and is disobeying Akashi though he would escape the wrath of the former captain by hiding his feelings. "Your referring to yourself as first person…" he noted.

"Ah, really?" she giggled "Did you know, Rin only refers herself as I whenever she's serious." She stood up and checked her watch. The wind suddenly blew, making her hair fly. Murasakibara thought it was a majestic scene before him, a topping on a sweet cake.

"I like you" he muttered.

"Hm? Did you said something Atsu?" she tilted her head.

"Nothing." The girl noticed the sudden redness of his cheeks so she wrapped the violet scarf around him and grinned "Stay warm Atsu!~ Rin doesn't want you to get sick! I hope you enjoy my cakes! Sorry I have to cut this short but I still have to meet with Aomine-san. I hope we can play basketball net time! Jaa~"

She ran at the top speed she had. Murasakibara stared at her retreating figure. He was slightly disappointed that she didn't hear him so… he had to get better in confessing next time right?

A red head with heterochromatic eyes flashed his mind.

And also he had to get better in lying to his former captain if he did want a relationship with the orangehead.

* * *

I had a writer's block! Gomenasai! This was supposed to be a Kise chapter but then Murasakibara keep popping into my mind since I didn't manage to make Kise not OCC enough! So… if Murasakibara was OCC I'm sorry. My minds too clogged with school work! Sorry if it's also kind of rush! And if its confusing GOmenasai!

Also minna-san! I have decided that I won't update until I have 3 new reviews for this chapter (may it be flaes or not I don't care). Remember! 3 new reviews only! So readers out there! Want an update? GO and review cause if you're not gonna review I won't update :P I know it's much but… 3 won't hurt you right? It'll keep me from being inspired ^_^V

_Musica logged out._


	10. Deceiving Looks

Thank you for the people who reviewed! I so love you guys! So as your prize here's the next chatper!

* * *

Just the thought a certain orange head made his blood boil. Her skills in basketball were too good enough. An unreasonable power behind that small body, Aomine learned that looks can be deceiving. Especially with a certain shadow's girlfriend.

The tanned player was leaning on a post on a court, watching some poor skilled players dully while spinning a ball on his finger. He was wearing a sweater with a black shirt underneath, pants and sneakers, perfect clothes for a cold weather. Aomine was waiting for Hikari for two hours already, not that the orangette was late. He was really early by two hours, so it was just around time that the girl should arrive any minute now.

"Aomine-san!" he turned and smirked. Perfect. He angled his hand and threw the ball in a deadly accuracy, aiming for the girl's face. She squeaked before ducking a little but her hand perfect caught the ball without any difficulty. She pouted before dribbling to him. "That was pretty rude Aomine-san."

"Let's play." He immediately grabbed her arm and tried to drag her to a vacant court if she didn't stand in her place steadily staring with her orange eyes. He stared back, completely confused. "What?"

"You know Rin can't Aomine-san." She shook her head and pulled her arm away. "Tetsu might get angry."

"But you played last time even though Tetsu already forbid you." He spat, he once again took her arm but the girl had stepped back. "Let's go." He knows he was being childish, but… Kuroko did say that someone would defeat him. He can feel it; within this girl is the power to.

"I can't Aomine-san. You know how scary Tetsu gets when angry." She deadpanned. Aomine knows that tone, his shadow. How come the girl had copied it perfectly? "But I do promise you that I would play with you someday… but not now." The sudden coldness of her voice made him shiver. The sincerity is there but still… it was cold and distant not the bubbly and warm Hikari he knew. "So shall we start your investigation Detective Aomine Daiki-san?" she grinned before turning while humming a cheerful tune.

He blinked, just how does this girl manage to change personality in a split second?

Aomine sighed before following the shorter one. He regretfully remembered the task Akashi had given him. That is to know more about Hikari. Since Aomine wasn't really the type to investigate around, he would rather ask the subject herself. He had told Hikari the very truth, not any excuses or anything just a straight "Can-I-ask-about-yourself-more? Because-Akashi-told-me-so." Not that the girl refused it, the reason why they are together now.

"Gomen ne Aomine-san. Rin forgot to take a piece of cake from Atsu earlier." She sheepishly smiled. "How about Rin treat you in that café there? It looked warm and cozy there." She pointed at a certain café. Aomine agreed, free food is tastier than anything.

They arrived at a café and were greeted by a cute waitress with quite huge breasts which Aomine ogled for a second. Hikari saw this before lightly kicking him from behind and smiled at the waitress "Table for two please."

The waitress guided them to a table and attended their orders. Aomine gaped as he saw how high the prices of the food are. He peeked at Hikari over the menu; the girl was leisurely picking something from her menu probably because her wallet might get empty if she and Aomine ordered a lot.

"Can you just give us your best meal for two?" Hikari finally spoke after a minute of thinking.

The waitress blinked "Ah yes, but that would cos-"

"And also please do call Ayase Mikuru here. Rin would be glad to have a word with her."

"But customer-san, Ayase-sama is quite busy. I think I can handle the problem, may I know what it is?" the waitress gulped. Was there a problem immediately? Did she make a mistake already?

"There is no problem Sakura-san" the orange head smiled. "Rin appreciates the information about Mi-chan. And also, Rin can afford the best meal for two which costs around 4,000 yen."

"A-ah hai. Gomenasai costumer-sama." The waitress blushed embarrassingly

Hikari laughed "Iie, it's alright. Rin actually don't like having enough money, but trust Rin. Rin do have one. An advice Sakura-san, looks are very deceiving." She winked before smiling sweetly.

Sakura, infected by the smile, also smiled before going to the counter to get the order. Hikari hummed before closing her eyes getting drowned to the music in the café.

Aomine watched with wide eyes and gaping mouth. Did she just ordered something that costs double of his monthly allowance? Did she just spoke like an adult earlier? There are many mysteries in this girl, he thought.

"Oi, Hono-"

"Hikarin." she snapped her eyes open which made Aomine slightly startled. "Please do call Rin Hikarin like everyone else does."

"O-oh…" he nodded "So Hikarin, what the hell was that all about?"

She giggled before propping her arms to the table, interlacing her fingers and let her chin rest on it. "A-ra, I think the investigation of Detective Aomine Daiki-san has started." A mysterious smile graced her. "It was nothing but it's just another face I set up in public."

"Another face?"

"Yes, another. Did you know that I might be lying to all of you right now?" His eyes widened for the nth time of the day "A cheerful Hikari, a childish Hikari, a serious Hikari, a bubbly Hikari, a mature Hikari, a great player Hikari, and a lot more of Hikari. Did you know it I'm not really one of those? I'm just hiding my true self Aomine-san. "

The chocolate shake of Hikari and his juice were served first. Even though he was slightly thirsty, he can't bear to tear his eyes of Hikari who was enjoying her shake "My girlfriend side to Tetsu, it was just a lie too, you know. No one knows the truth about me yet. I'm very aware of the threat Sei has given to you all. I hate to break his feelings but I can't return those."

"So are you implying that... you may also be lying now?" Aomine croaked his throat totally dry also hoping he was right. After all, her smile is quite similar to his captain.

Hikari chuckled darkly "Correct~" then she cracked up before laughing so hard "HAHAHA! I'm actually surprised that you managed to get that one correct Aomine-san" she giggled "Tetsu told Rin that you are quite of a dense one, or Rin might say, stupid one out of the group aside for Kise-san."

Aomine frowned, was she taking everything a joke? "But seriously speaking, I do lie in some things Aomine-san. I am lying. But the one I am now… it's a me that I want to be." She smiled "I wish you understand that."

No he didn't but seeing that smile made him refused to do so. Their food was finally served and they ate in complete silence. Well, that lasted until Aomine break through the ice "What kind of food do you usually eat?"

"Hmm… something that is included in Rin's balanced diet. Aside from that Tetsu's boiled eggs and sweets especially chocolates." She grinned

"Now that I remembered, your cakes are delicious. How come Satsuki can't cook well like you?" he grumbled.

"Well, it's in the person actually and… Rin have nothing to do? It's a hobby aside for sewing things." She blinked "Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Here have this." She took a dark blue scarf from her bag and gave it to him "A gift for being Tetsu's friend."

He froze, was he still Kuroko's friend? Even after all those things he had done to him? "Tetsu speaks highly of you and your street ball Aomine-san. I wish you could play with basketball with more fun. And no, having an equal opponent is not an option. You love the sport so… play with a smile." She smiled sweetly, tilting her head for emphasize.

Aomine blushed at the very sight of her radiating smile_. 'So this is the smile Akashi was talking about…' _he thought.

They had finished eating, more like Aomine finishing off first. Hikari stood up checking her phone. "Let's go Aomine-san."

"What about the bill?" he was paling, so the talk about earlier was also a lie?

She blinked "Ah right. Wait for Rin okay?~" the orange head skipped away while humming another unique tone.

It only took her a two minutes or so before they went out of the café. Aomine had learned that the girl used to lived in America, she and Kuroko met due to their parent's circumstances (which she told that more info about it will remain as a secret), the Seirin had accepted her well except for the fact that they treat her like some little sister and she was actually 17, a year older than him.

"Your older than Tetsu?!" his dark blue eyes widened.

"There's nothing surprising about that isn't it?" she blinked her orange orbs, that somehow felt familiar to him just a different color.

Aomine wanted to give up. The girl was too mysterious for his own good. Right, the girl was cheerful and bubbly, her smile is attractive enough, and bright personality but what if everything was also just a lie as she said earlier? What if those smiles were something to hide something darker?

_Looks are very deceiving indeed._

* * *

I don't think I made enough sense here (._.) I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if Aomine was kind of OCC! I couldn't grasp his personality well just as Kise. And I'm planning to do a Midorima chapter next. *wink* Just like last chapter! 3 reviews before I update! *grin*

_Musica logged out._


	11. Onii-chan and Imouto

It saddens me a little that only few had reviewed ;( Maybe I wasn't that Good of a writer T.T I promise to do better!

* * *

"Thank you very much Midorima-sensei." a girl with orange hair bowed as she went out of a certain green haired's father's office.

"You can come back any time in my office Hikari-kun, and congratulations to your parents." Midorima's father said as he smiled at her.

Hikari merely smiled at his comment before leaving the Midorima residence. But before she can touch the door knob, the door opened itself revealing a tired Midorima Shintaro. The orangette took a deep breath as she faked a smile. "Hello there Midorima-san"

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asked, his eyes full of irritation.

"That is not the way to treat our guest Shintaro." His father chided. "Saa, Hikari-kun. You might as well go home. Your brother might be waiting for you."

"Hai hai Midorima-sensei!" with that Hikari rushed off out the house.

MIdorima sighed and entered the house, greeting his father and finally going upstairs. "You are not going to ask why Hikari-kun is here? Don't deny the fact that you don't know her. I've heard a lot about you from her. Try to be social person at times son, itll be helpful." He sighed.

True he was curious, but it wasn't his business. All he wants right now is a good bath, dinner and sleep. "I prefer to rest right now. Call me when dinner is serve." He left his father standing at the doorway.

"You have a gift from Hikari-kun! It's on your desk! It's a pretty scarf you know!" he shouted after his son all he got as a response was a door bang. He sighed,

"I just wish Shintaro could notice Hikari-kun's difficulty, it ain't be good if he was the one to inherit the hospital."

* * *

Kise was only strolling around the neighborhood when he heard sobbing near the park. It piqued his curiosity, so he sneakily went to the park and watched a girl crying on a swing, curled up in a ball. He was surprised when he recognized it as Kuroko's girlfriend, Hikari. He doubted himself whether he should confort the girl or not, his instincts got better off him.

The blond walked towards her, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "What are you doing around this time of night alone?" Kise asked, planting soothing pats to her back.

"K-Kise-san?" Hikari immediately wiped her tears. "I-it's nothing…" though her croaking voice didn't tell her she really was.

"Geez, you can tell me anything Hikarin!" Kise ushered, smiling brightly, hoping to have some trust.

"Are you telling Rin this so you can have full access of having a bath with Rin? Like what Rin said to Snowman-kun?" Hikari joked, jumping away from Kise.

At the recall of the conversation from the last time, Kise turned red. "N-no! Why would I even think of that!"

Hikari merely giggled, "Rin was just kidding Kise-san!" she twirled "Well, how about Rin ask the same? What are you doing here? Isn't it like late night?"

"I'm out since my sister asked me to buy things. See?" He raised the plastic bag he was holding "So why are you still out? Don't you have school tomorrow? It's dangerous for a kid still out you know!"

"Rin's not going to school"

"You shouldn't say that. I know, I hate school to you know. It's work." Kise pouted

"N-No! Rin meant, Rin is not going ot school. Rin is no student!"

He blinked. "I see… But it's still dangerous for you to be out!"

"Rin is all fine." Hikari climbed the swing she was previously on. "Thanks for the scarf…. You can take your scarf in bag." She pointed the paper bag near her.

"My scarf? I don't recall lending you a scarf… aside from that one of course."

"N-no…" she sweat dropped "What Rin meant is that Rin made you a scarf." she jumped down and got a yellow scarf from the bag. "Here! It's yours!"

"W-what for me?" Kise felt touched by the sudden gift but was confused. "But why would you give me this? It's not Christmas or anything…"

"A thank you gift for being Tetsu's friend." Kise kinda feel like having a bit pride at that comment, "And a request since you seemed to be the friendliest person around the Generation of Miracles, aside from Momoi-san of course." That should be a lie; the pink haired girl was totally trying to kill her with glares because she 'stole' Kuroko.

"Request?" he tilted his head.

"I want you to make sure my brother won't go to the hospital or airport at this date." Hikari signaled Kise that she was going to whisper something. He leaned forward and heard a very shocking new. He held her shoulders and analyzed her with wide eyes.

"YOU'RE HIS SISTER?!"

Rin grinned "Tee hee~"

* * *

Kuroko stared at his sister who was somehow wearing somehow, more mature than she had been wearing. As if she grew up into a regular teen that really has been. He knows that she'd been playing around, her acting skills has been a big case in the family. Especially yesterday night, when she came home with a shining bright face when her eyes indicated she had cried. He sighed, "Where are you going Rin?"

"Date~"

"With whom?" he raised a brow, showing his clear confusion. "I do recall Mom and Dad calling us for tonight."

"But Akashi-kun called Rin." She pouted "I promise before the moon comes!"

"Fine…" he sighed. "Just don't wear the same thing later on."

"Roger!" she saluted and giggled.

She was currently wearing a white sleeveless polo with a red neck tie hanging on her neck, porkpie hat resting on her head, black short shorts, black suspenders and finally combat boots. For the first time, she wasn't cosplaying any animal or someone in T.V. Hikari pecked Kuroko's cheek before grabbing her bag and left.

"See yah later nii-chan!"

"Take care imouto."

Kuroko sighed. Since when did he agreed to call her imouto when she's actually older than him? That'll remain a mystery for now since he's hungry. Maybe he'll get Kagami to treat him some vanilla shake and a burger. He nodded, yeah he'll do that.

* * *

This is so crappy so.. I think you won't like it ;A; Though I appreciate every review! I hope you do!

_Musica logged out._


	12. Date

Akashi stood at certain fountain, waiting for a hyperactive orange head. He had asked her out for a date. As much as he wanted to have a date at night, he would settle for day time as Hikari have appointments for the night. He was wearing a simple white shirt with brown vest and chocolate brown cargo pants with sandals. It was a set of clothes Momoi had picked out for him, he wanted to wear something much more formal but Momoi insisted it should be less formal as they were only going to the mall. He had call her out since he doesn't know a single thing about dating and stuffs.

"_Can I watch your date?" Momoi pleaded._

"_No." Akashi glared at her, but it seemed at no effect as his face was red from embarrassment._

"_Buuuut you might fail you know what I mean Akashi-kun?" she winked at him._

"_Fine.." he sighed, maybe they would have some bumps. As it was his first time, and this is the only thing he would have some help from a girl. They are too annoying._

He checked his watch, it was already fifteen minutes passed one. Hikari was already fifteen minutes late. He didn't like late people. Akashi would scold her later, maybe a 'punishment' would do. He inwardly smirked as he thought of the 'punishment'. His phone vibrated, he immediately checked it. It was from Hikari.

_Fr: Hikarin_

_Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeei-kuuun! Gomenasai! Rin's currently lost in the middle of people! Rin can't find where you are! Rin's at *insert café name*_

The red head chuckled as he read the message. He didn't knew Hikari was a type of girl who was lost easily, really this girl surprises him so much. He instantly replied and walked towards where Hikari was currently. The Rakuzan captain immediately saw her, cheerfully talking to someone on the phone. When she noticed him standing behind her, she ended the call and smiled brightly at him.

"Sei! Rin's sorry Rin got lost and…" she sheepishly smiled "Made you come all the way here… You hate late people right?"

"It's alright" Akashi sat across her. "Who was on the phone earlier? Tetsu?"

"Ah, Iie. Just a friend, Washi Rin called him."

"Washi?" it seemed like a strange man's name. For some reason, something flared inside Akashi.

"Yep! A pen pal. Apparently we exchanged numbers so we decided to talk time by time. But we don't personally know each other." She giggled "Though it seems like Washi's a free and cheerful guy. Rin likes that about him. He seemed to be honest to you know what RIn means Sei?"

He shook his head, Hikari put a hand on her mouth as she realize that it was impolite to talk about someone unknown to someone like that. Suddenly she saw a pink blur. "A-ra? Momoi-san!" Hikari practically bounced up and down in excitement as she saw Momoi.

In the pink head's case she paled as she saw her captain glared at her. It wasa bad idea to stalk them like that. "A-Ah Hikarin-san.." she greeted with a forced smile.

"I have to show you both something! Come quick!" Hikari grabbed Momoi's hand and dragged her to where Akashi was.

"Satsuki." Akashi greeted, as Hikari interpreted it. It wasn't a greet, a threat laced with dangerous future.

"G-Good day isn't it Akashi-kun?" Momoi said, looking away, whistling.

It was clearly seen that Akashi didn't like Momoi's presence at the moment. Momoi felt like dying right through the red head's glare, if it could kill though. Hikari watched their scene before getting a certain bag. She stared at the two remaining scarves before getting them. "Here, I knitted them for the two of you." She handed them the scarves, pink to Momoi, and red to Akashi. "As thanks for being Tetsu's friends… To give him such unforgettable memories… " she smiled sadly "even though you had given him painful ones… They were the best.

The both of them froze at her comment. "Tetsu can't forget them. Nor Rin will. He always have this happy aura whenever talking about you guys… I was just wondering whether who you guys were the reason why I'm here in Japan. You were Tetsu's friends aside from Ogiwara-kun of course.

"Don't worry I have given everyone in Generation of Miracles scarves. Since Christmas is around the corner I decided to give you scarves to keep you warm… even though I think you guys have tons of it already.." she scratched her cheek. "Only gift I can think of the moment."

"It is very much appreciated." Akashi grazed a small smile to his face and wore the scarf. "So does it fit well?"

Hikari's eyes eye widened at this "Y-You don't have to wear it immediately!"

"IT fits you well Akashi-kun." Momoi commented, wrapping the scarf to her waist. "This looks good as a waist accessory too! Nice scarf Hikarin-san!" she gave her a thumbs up.

The duo form GoM stared at the flustered beet red Hikari as she tried to cover her cheeks with her hands. '_Cute…'_

"S-Stop s-saying s-such e-emabarassing things!"

"We were merely stating the truth." Akashi stated.

"N-No y-your aren't! R-Rin is not t-that great…" she fiddled with her fingers.

Momoi thought of something to escaped as Akashi continued glaring daggers at her "S-So g-good luck with your date okay? D-Dai-chan called… Jaa!" she sped off, running away in case Akashi would do something before she can fully escape.

"Weird how did she knew were on a date?" Hikari asked, tilting her head.

Akashi smirked "Beats me. Shall we go?"

* * *

"Uwaaaaa…" Hikari's eyes sparkled as watched fishes swim around her. "Kawaii Fishie!"

They were currently on an aquarium park. Akashi had lead Hikari to the tunnel where fishes seemed to swim around. He was glad that she liked fishes, if not he would strangle Momoi to death as she was the one who proposed the "aquarium date" idea. The girl was practically jumping in glee as a fish started to interact with her. She asked him to take a picture of her and the fish, which the red head gladly took. He would set it as wallpaper, it's a must.

"Ne ne Sei…" Hikari called.

"What is it Hikarin?" the red head gave the orangette her beloved chocolate milkshake and sat beside her. They had taken a break and sat on a bench where there wasn't anyone around, probably they had already gone touring the other places.

"Why did you asked Rin for a date?" Akashi was about to answer her when she interrupted him "You do know my condition right? There's no way I could return your feelings back." Her cold tone made the red head visibly freeze. "There's a ton of better girls than me… why me?"

"It's because you are different than them." Akashi simply replied. "You amused me in many different ways."

"But there are a lot of girls who could do that for you… And besides I have Tetsu-"

"You wish to date your own brother?"

Hikari's eyes widened at this. "How did you know about that?"

Akashi merely smirked at her scare-filled eyes. At last, he had conquered the girl within his method. "I know everything about you Honomi Hikari." He slowly grabbed her hands and pinned it on the wall. "I bet Tetsuya have told you. I know every one of them, head to toe. Body through the soul. I know them. No one escapes from me."

"L-let go of m-me Sei…" she squirmed over his hold "Y-Your scaring me…"

"Oh you should be…" he leaned closer to her face, an inch away from her lips "And you should learn to love me back. I won't give you to anyone else."

"I-I can't…" her breathing labored "You know I can't…"

"Everyone, even someone with a weak heart ," he emphasized it with a touch on her chest, right above her throbbing heart "can love someone. I want you to do the same with me."

He was going insane. This unfamiliar feelings surge him. He knew he can just take over people with fear, and that's what he did to this girl he loves so much.

"B-But w-we just met… weeks ago…" Hikari closed her eyes, there was _this again. _"There's no way Sei could love me that fa-mmph?!" lips locked with hers. Her breathing was already erratic, she couldn't last long.

"But I did Hikarin… I fell for someone like you…" his heterochromatic eyes were glazed with something dark. Hikari didn't like it. It reminds her of _him._ Once again, Akashi was about to dive for another kiss if the orange head didn't pushed him with all her might sending him to the floor.

"S-Sorry S-Sei… R-Rin didn't mean to b-but…" _his_ look flashed over Akashi's surprised one. Scaring her to bits "I-I have to go!" she made a mad dash out the aquarium.

Akashi wished to bang his head on the wall. Why on earth did he do that? Now his chance to conquer the orange head into his was like… zero percent.

* * *

I didn't know what possessed me to write this one O.O I know Akashi is the one who's like a possessive lover and like. Well, I haven't read Akashi's fics too much. Maybe because I really ship AkaFuri! xD I just so LOVE AkaFuri ship! And may I remind you that it's a Saturday in this fic so… just telling since I always forgot to tell what date it is -.-

I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING A FAIL! I just hope things are getting clear for the readers out there ;A;

How about a review for my epic fail chapter? :A:

_Musica logged out._


End file.
